when the storm breaks
by gormogon
Summary: a little fanfic about family!nathan,Audrey and many more included!:-
1. Chapter 1

A man with almost familiar features walked into the sheriff station and with his cowboy boots and denim jacket,Audrey nearly took him as a was his awkward pause at the doorway which caught her attention.

'hi can I help you…you seem lost?'

'morning ma'am I'M Jeff and you are?'

With a handshake Audrey tried to gauge this man's character as she did with most people,physical contact always helped in empathising with someone in 'trouble'.

'oh Im sorry I'm officer Audrey Parker''so far she didn't find this man a threat so she added 'its nice to meet you,Jeff,its just that we don't get a lot of tourists around here at this time'

'its nice to meet you too ma'am and if it were but for a holiday I would indeed be too early for the fishing but Im afraid it's strictly business as to why I am here'

'oh well then I'd be glad to help you with that'

Before Audrey could inquire any further Nathan blew like a storm into the station.

'hey officer Turner,is that report on last week's landslide ready yet?'

'I'll have it on your desk within the hour Chief' what they didn't voice was the fact that that particular landslide was caused by someone exercising their telekinesis did they know how powerful their 'Trouble' was and how it would cause a three car pile up.

Audrey smiled at Nathan in all his honour and took satisfaction in the fact that he was finally accepting his duty.

He walked toward her eyeing the stranger suspiciously as people in a small town where there are rarely any visitors do.

'hey Audrey what's going on here?'

'Hi,Nathan this is Jeff,he's here on business'

'Im the Chief here Mr…..'

'Hanson the names Jeff Hanson,nice to meet you sir and may I say what a fine pleasure it is to meet you under such circumstances'

'where have I heard that name before…'

Audrey was caught up in how distinctly familiar in physical features both men were.

'well it was the name my daddy gave to me and I had supposed it's the name he gave to you too,brother'

Nathan brought the conversation to a more appropriate location:his office while still reeling from this strange man's statement.

'are you telling me that you are the son of Chief Wuornos?'

'lord no,who's this Chief daddy's name was Max Hanson'

And then the pin dropped to the floor which made a lot more noise than previously believed but then again this was Haven and that wasn't out of the ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan regarded this man with disgust

'so you're saying that your father,the man who spent most of his life in jail and had a brief affair with my mother is the reason you are here?'

Audrey tried to alleviate the situation

'Nathan maybe this isnt the best time'

'no this is the perfect time ,Im sorry you've wasted your time coming all the way down here but if that lowlife is the only grounds you have for calling me your brother I don't want anything to do with you'

Nathan left frustrated leaving waves of tension behind him.

'he just needs to calm down and come to terms with all of this Mr Hanson,Im sorry its just too much at never really knew Max Hanson and when he did meet him well he didn't exactly leave a great impression and I think Nathan is just comparing you to him in some way'

'I can certainly see myself in him that short-temper,got me in a few troubles of my own at one time or another'

'I don't mean to intrude Mr Hanson but I have to ask,do you know about your father and what happened to him the last time he came to Haven?'

'I sure know that he took his last breath in this here little village'

'yeah,he did but that's only half the story maybe if you knew all the facts,you could possibly see things from Nathan's point of view'

'oh I know about the prison sentence ma'am but I meant to ask who is this Chief Wuornos y'all were talking 'bout earlier?'

'Chief Wuornos was the man who brought Nathan up,and in Nathan's eyes his real father but I suppose like Max Hanson, Nathan had a strained relationship with his father'

'no wonder he finds it hard to trust people'

'the point is they reached an understanding toward the end,they became closer especially during his last moments ,it just needs time'

'lord bless us all,is death a frequent occurrence around here with such a small group of town folk?'

'every town has its share of tragedies even one as small as this but Chief Wuornos was a good man,one of the best'

'you were fond of him ma'am?'

'his reputation exceeds him and lives on in Nathan I think'

'you two are very close'

This snapped Audrey out of her reverie quicker than the pull of a trigger as she diverted the conversation.

'uh Mr Hanson why don't I show you to the local B&B we have here in town,you must be tired right after all the travelling,Minessota must be at least five hours from here?'

'why that's mighty clever of you ma'am did my accent give me away?

He laughed as she nodded her head

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dead on my feet'

The pun made Audrey wince as she remembered the necromancy case they had a few weeks back involving drugs that could literally cause people to become the walking dead.


	3. Chapter 3

When Audrey made it back to the station she found Nathan sitting staring idly out the office window.

He had that broken-hearted look of a lost boy whose life was in turmoil and in constant was regressing because this was just the type of thing that would bring back painful memories of his father.

It took all of her strength to keep back the tears and be strong for her friend as she sat across from him until he finally brought himself back to focus.

There were tears clouding his eyes however and they threatened with each moment to fall.

'Nathan listen I told Jeff give you as long as you need to deal with this,I let him know that it was up to you to make the next move'

Nathan only managed a weak nod at this.

'Nathan listen,If you don't want me here Ill go if you just want to sit here and not talk Ill stay with you and if you don't want me involved at all in any of this business I will leave it all alone'

'Audrey you're the only friend I have that I trust with anything anymore'

Even though this touched Audrey in a way she couldn't verbalise, mostly because this was the first time she heard Nathan make such an intimate statement, she couldn't help but act on her thoughts instead of emotions.

'you may not like what I have to say though but just hear me out ok,for all his faults Max Hanson loved your mother and clearly she saw something in him that made her trust him to have two sons'

He blinked at her in surprise and bitter shock at her cruel truth,but he kept listening quietly.

'Jeff Hanson is a completely different person Nathan he is not his father just like you are not Chief Wuornos,you adamantly told me plenty of times before'

'Audrey I barely even know him and he's shaking my hand like were old friends,why show up now,after all these years?'

'don't you always tell me not to judge at first glance and more importantly not everyone has an ulterior motive Nathan especially when it comes to family'

Audrey recalled her own investigation of what she thought was her mother's wasn't inadvertently trying to solve the Colorado Kid murder she just wanted to find her mother and find closure.

'when I decided to pursue my mother Nathan I opened up avenues of the past that I never even considered in my initial about what you could discover with Jeff taking it one step at a time of course,maybe he has some of the answers to the questions you never got to ask?'

'Max Hanson was a murdered Audrey what an I going to find out?that he was a boy scout when he was a boy?'

'all Im saying is I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to bond with family'

'but…it…

He choked out before the tears burst through their barrier.

'I know its going to be hard'

Audrey whispered as she lay a hand on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated lying to his brother,he hated being so deceptive,he was paid to do it as part of his job but to have it affect his personal life also,it annoyed his wife was right,maybe he was too involved with his job.

Truth is he never expected his next assignment to be located where his long-lost brother was a welcome coincidence all the same and he couldn't help himself but setup a meeting with a man his brother had become,he never imagined his brother would become Chief of was unusual that they had become so successful given their parentage.

As Jeff Hanson sat down on the rickety B&B bed he pulled out his case files to proof read them.

The last person Jeff expected to find midway between knocking on his door the next morning greeted him with a huff as he prepared himself to speak.

'morning…uh….Mr Hanson Audrey told me you might be here so I …'

'please Nathan call me Jeff'

An awkward tense silence passed between them that did more work in one minute than the air conditioner did in an entire night.

'actually Nathan I was just hitting the road so can I catch up with y'all later'

'uh…yeah there's this local bar by the dock abo-

'great Ill meet up with you later'

'sure' Nathan couldn't help but take note of the briefcase and formal shoes Jeff was wearing as he hurried down the hall.

'are you here on business Mr Hanson?'

'yeah didn't I mention that,lord bless my soul,Im in the property business,my boss put me on to some good'ens down here'

He couldn't stop the doubt nagging the back of his mind so he researched Mr Hanson on the citizens database and codis and found out some interesting details like the fact that there was no Jeff Hanson in the system,as far as the Government was concerned Jeff Hanson didn't exist.

'Knock,Knock'

Audrey imitated knocking on his desk.

'Im sorry Audrey,did you need something?'

'well the sky has turned pink and its raining frogs,not that you'd notice because you're so zoned out'

Nathan took her statement seriously for a second as nothing was extraordinary in Haven anymore but at his gaping stare Audrey added

'joke Nathan calm down,were not that troubled'

'nothing surprises me anymore,oh I meant to tell you I may have to leave early today I don't know yet'

'oh…really you have a date?'

'hmm well I don't know we only just met each other'

'oh?'Audrey tried to act disinterested but she couldn't help herself

'yeah,it was all kind of sudden you know,out of the blue'

'right,I think I get the picture Nathan'

'Audrey relax..its my bro- I mean its Jeff Hanson,I decided to take your advice'

'thank you Nathan for messing with me,but you know I will get you back…so are you ready for this?'

'I cant think about it too much,just try to deal with it when Im there'

'yeah that's good,thank you by the way for putting your trust in me I wont forget it and you wont regret it' Nathan still hadn't gotten used to the sensation of Audrey's hand when she touched was like an electric noticed his gasp when she did it and blushing hurried from the did she know Nathan knew exactly what he was going to say,he was going to find out who Jeff Hanson really was and what he was doing here.

'


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff Hanson walked through the door of the gull his restored Minnesotta self that is without the suitcase he had earlier.

He scanned the bar until he spotted noted how calculated and precise Jeff's moves were like he was professional at it.

In his rush to get to the bar however Jeff bumped into Duke who -although tall and sturdy against most people -was knocked back by the force of Jeff.

'woah easy there buddy,you got a boat to catch or something?'

'im sorry Ill pay for those'

He pointed at the broken shards of glass left on the floor,the remains of the tray of glasses Duke was quickly rushed to the bar then in order to avoid any more disturbance.

'well ill be damned isnt this just the sweetest spot little brother' he tried to lighten the mood but when he gave Nathan a playful pat on the back he felt Nathan tense,the muscles in his back like corrugated course he was testing Nathan,and he got his answer in use of his training.

'grab yourself a seat Jeff'

Nathan put emphasis on the name to get across his utter disdain for the man but he didn't want to scare h off just yet before he got his answers.

'so how was the house hunting today,catch any prey?'

The question was odd and had malicious undertones to it in its context but Hanson tried to keep the conversation upbeat.

'well now let me see there was this beautiful little house down by the for a family,I did my thing,used my charm try 'n generate the get onto the folks back home to give me a final price and it should be all set to sell'

This guy was really taking Nathan's knowledge of Haven for knew without a doubt there were no houses for rent or let around the shoreline and that there were no arrivals of any new young families to the town in the last few decades given the towns supernatural tendencies.

He decided to play along with it like when he interrogated a suspect and he led them into a false sense of security with the old good cop bad cop routine.

'what company is that again?I mean you are with an official retail company back in Minnesota right?'

'come on Nathan am I gonna be the shadow of my daddy's person,I aint doing nothing illegal'

'and why is it that you keep switching from rural Minnesota to a more urban dialect?'

'listen Nathan…I don't need this,try to make ends meet go where the work is and make good with your brother and all you get is grief'

While grabbing his jacket from the seat he added

'I don't know what that Chief Wuornos did to you but obviously he done good and thrown your trust away'


	6. Chapter 6

As Nathan tossed and turned around in bed he thought of Jeff Hanson,and his father Chief Wuornos and Max of these relationships he couldn't quite hold down as a solid fixture to his had lost each one of them to his anger and mistrust,fear of being hurt but lets face it they held a certain amount of accountability too.

Chief Wuornos had abandoned him as a child and watched him grow with a bitterness that Nathan couldn't understand and as for Max Hanson,he obviously didn't care enough for his family to stay out of was it just that or was most of Nathan's anger towards this man for the fact that his lie,the lie that Chief Wuornos had helped bury was the one that happened to tear his whole life apart.

Could anyone blame him for being bitter about hating his whole life resulting in one big lie he didn't think so…why did everyone else believe he was acting unfairly?

It was less than a minute to five when Nathan rolled over from a restless sleep to answer his phone which was on silent but vibrating very loudly on his dresser.

'hi Nathan sorry I woke you so early but I think we have a lead on our possible troubled missing person'Audrey had a way of subtlety addressing the Troubled of Haven,Nathan teased about how she had a soft spot for them.

'you couldn't sleep either huh?'

'there was a cops marathon on tv,listen I think I know where our missing person is'

Trying to shake his daze however it took a couple of minutes for him to register which case Audrey was referring was her thorough investigation skills after all that led them to the multiple personality suspect in the ongoing case of a possible complicated the case however was that the man in question was 'troubled' and thus may not even be aware of his crime,that is is may be one of his personalities.

'ok give me the address and Ill meet you there ok and Audrey…'

'yes?'

'be careful,we do this together ok no facing this guy without me'

It hadn't escaped either one's notice that over the recent months,Nathan had become highly protective of Audrey but in this case he thought it necessary since this guy may have killed someone and he knew Audrey would try and reach out and try to empathise.

Nathan lead the way at the house with his trusty weapon while Audrey fell back but what happened next neither one could have predicted.

Nathan froze on the opposite side of the front door as it opened,he raised his gun to his chest as he was expecting to face their perp.

When he saw who was standing he spat sarcastically

'we have got to stop meeting this way'


	7. Chapter 7

'well I cant say Im happy to see you since you're planning on shooting me?'

Only then did Nathan realise he was still pointing the gun

'nobody's shooting anyone,I wasn't expecting you to be here actually'

'quite the reunion we've had huh brother?'

'what are you doing here with our suspect Mr Hanson?'

'oh we're back to Mr Hanson now are we well since we're being formal lets just say this is business..I cant disclose what im doing here or why I need to take your suspect in but he's mine for now'

'what the hell is going on here?' Audrey didn't hide her anger quite so well.

'Nathan tell him he doesn't have jurisdiction here whoever he's working for will just have to wait'

'that's right Im pretty sure we have jurisdiction here…especially over real estate agency's'

'ok Nathan you got me there Im not in real estate obviously but I cant under orders tell you what Im doing here,however I will have to make a phone call if you try to impede my investigation'

'Nathan you cant let him go'Audrey quickly became concerned.

'you get twenty four hours after that he's mine'

'Nathan you've got to be kidding me' as Mr Hanson stared walking away she whispered 'you know how dangerous he is,he cant control himself,if he gets angry even for a couple of minutes-

'im hoping he's stronger than that,don't worry Audrey we'll get him all he's got is twenty four hours'

Mr Baines glanced back and forth between the two men who were fighting over custody of also unexpectedly wished himself in Nathan's company the most,not because Nathan was the familiar town chief of police but because he had come to realise how involved Nathan was in the very strange occurrences in the town of Haven and he felt Nathan was the only man that could help him with his 'troubles'.He had always believed the 'troubles' were a bedtime story as frightening as the bogeyman and just as over the years he couldn't help but notice the surreal incindents and accidents that occurred in such a small didn't want to admit it but his ignorance only exacerbated the problem and now someone was he was a boy he never considered that his imaginary friends were actually a reality and would one day manifest into such evil that could take somebody else's he was unsure beforehand about whether he was the killer,having two men coming to arrest you was a sure sign.

When he was seated at the steel table he decided to keep as quiet as possible until he could speak to Nathan.

'Mr Baines I don't think I need to explain to you why you're here?'

'excuse me,but I would like to see your credentials please,if you don't mind'

'I do not carry credentials Mr Baines but I can assure you I work for a criminal investigation department'

'hmm not a very organised one obviously,there's no US ageny I know that don't carry id'

'are you an internal affairs agent Mr Baines?'

'no,just a well read citizen,I read the newspaper everyday'

Mr Baines had no warning for what happened next.

'this is the victim,a 30 year old fisherman found with several stab wounds to the back and what we have found to be a freemason symbol carved onto his right wrist'

'so you're saying it was a cult nut that did this?' he could barely look at the photos without Baine knew all too well how sick his alter ego's were,this was simply a game to them and the cold realisation suddenly hit him that he did this,indirectly but still,they used his body.

'were still trying to narrow down our suspect list,you mentioned before how you like to read,ever read any books articles related to the freemasons maybe?'

'no definitely not'

'really,makes for an interesting read id say if you ever got bored of those newspapers'

'look I am telling you without a doubt that I didn't do this…I have been living here since I was a boy..this little town is my home,everybody know's everyone,we are all neighbours here its so small…I…this man probably brought me my favourite catch off the coast….

He couldn't speak over the numbness invading his body,to think he could have been involved in something so brutal made him want to shrivel up and die on the floor himself.

The next question came out of nowhere but he was so dazed he was slow to react and he wasn't exactly caught off guard

'there have been a lot of mysterious disappearances lately around here haven't there?'

'you're blaming me for other murders?'

'no Im simply asking you if you could explain to me as to why so many accidents happen in such a small town'

Mr Baines sensed the investigation had turned from him toward the town and with what he knew of the town,that was a very dangerous move.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff Hanson very rarely became frustrated with a suspect particularly during an interrogation but after another hour of stonewalling and basic deflection of questioning,he decided his suspect wasn't going to talk and he no longer had the time or power to keep his he was anything he was fair when it came to cooperating with other state departments,also his boss told him not to antagonise the local police,to keep polite relations so to speak.

It didn't take his trained eye however to see that Mr Baines was shifty,he may be an intelligent man but his body language betrayed him,he had a for the moment he was Nathan's suspect and Jeff would have to wait.

'delivery for the Chief of Police and just on time too'

'actually you're two minutes late but we wont hold that against you in a court of law'

Nathan used sarcasm to shield his true feelings:anger.

'Nathan look Im just doing my job,just like you except you don't have to take orders,you get to be your own boss…Im envious of that'

'if you'll excuse me I have police business to attend to,maybe you should leave before I arrest you for identity theft'

Instead of taking Mr Baines to the more formal interrogation room they took Nathan's office instead so they could speak 's why Mr Baines liked them better,they didn't treat him like the common criminal,they paid him some respect as a local and even though they both looked somewhat weary at him he decided to be more loose.

'I know you have to do your job and find the murderer for that young woman but it may be difficult for me to explain how I know I didn't kill her'

Audrey decided to take lead since these were her 'specialty',Nathan once said that she liked these particular cases and if she was honest with herself even though she'd never admit as much to him,she did have a morbid fascination with them after all she had grown up in a very small, unexceptional town.

'Mr Baines listen we think we know about your situation but just to be clear,you have voices in your head,they tell you things maybe they get a little intense sometimes'

'im not crazy ok…like a schizophrenic or anything like that…I just share my mind with other people that's all…sometimes my head feels like two cymbals clashing together…how did you know that?'

'I know you didn't kill that woman at least not directly,the pressure in your head is from having several people all very much alive living there,people with their own emotions and feelings and lives…it started when you were younger yes?'

'yes I thought they were just my invisible friends…I grew up in the 70's now that I think about it…I thought they were a myth..that was when the 'troubles' last occurred here in Haven wasn't it?are you trying to tell me that I heave one of those afflictions?'

Nathan stared with his own line of questioning while Baines let the truth sink in

'Mr Baines did you mention any of this to Mr Hanson?'

'oh no I knew I couldn't trust him with this but you..well I had heard stories,figured you were the more experienced in this kind of thing'

'you didn't tell him anything about the murder?'

'what can I tell him I told they come out,I kind of fade out not completely but everything seems blurred and I feel a numbness in my arms and legs…anyways he seemed more interested in the town than any murder'

This caught Nathan's attention and even made Audrey stand up

'he was asking about the town,anything in particular?'

'it occurred to me that he was alluding to Haven's streak of strange accidents'

'that son of a bitch,he's investigating the town now,I knew he had some sort of agenda..Im gonna go find out once and for all who he works for and what he's really doing here in Haven'

'wait Nathan it could have been a purely innocent question trying to throw Mr Baines off track,I mean the 'trouble' have been here for a long time and noones has come investigating it before'

Nathan rolled his eyes at Audrey to which she responded

'that's completely different I was sent here for the purpose of helping the 'troubled''

'Audrey I know you're just trying to calm me but this is what my father asked me to do as his dying request,to protect this town and that's what I need to do'


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan wasn't going to stoop to Jeff Hanson's level and play underhand tactics,he was going to do the responsible thing of confronting him but Jeff Hanson had angered him so much that he knew he had to match Hanson,he knew exactly what to do with this situation.

He floated into the Grey Gull dumbfounded by what he had learned,the last couple of hours up until this meeting with Hanson were a blurry haze like a dream he couldn't quite recall,just snippets of certain could he have predicted just what kind of business brought Hanson here in the first place.

Nathan had almost planned how this meeting would unfold as soon as he had arranged it with Hanson on the chose a public place so Hanson couldn't intimidate or threaten him because now knowing his line of work Nathan actually considered him dangerous.

'I must admit Im surprised you called me at all but then again I gave you quite the shock the other day so I guess fair is fair'

'ya…so I thought the CIA were more careful than that,not to get caught I mean'

Hanson froze and Nathan smiled in he was in turmoil,he had hoped Hanson would deny it and save them all the trouble.

'why don't we talk somewhere a bit more private?'

He motioned toa booth over in the corner,a secluded area overlooking the sea was calm compared to the tense atmosphere between the two brothers.

'how did you find out about that?that information is-

'oh let me guess…classified and now that I know what are you going to do,shoot me,make it a full blown stereotype?'

'listen Nathan I could have denied it but I didn' is I didn't want to tell you because my boss isn't too lenient on the rules of blowing my cover to anyone'

He looked visibly sad when he added

'I regret the day I ever told my wife,she barely sleeps from one night to the next waiting up for me'

But because of all the lies Nathan' s anger couldn't subside

'don't worry Im not all that concerned about your safety seeming as I don't know who the hell you are'

'you could get into a lot of trouble for reading my file Nathan however you got your hands on superiors don't mess around,they are my life insurance,if they feel their agents lives are in danger they will act accordingly'

'maybe if your superiors didn't get involved in local state police business we wouldn't be in this situation,Im sure a department as big as yours has greater political fish to fry so what exactly are you doing in Haven investigating a local murder?'

'you want to get us both killed I cant tell you anything else but has it ever occurred to you that maybe other state departments don't think you're handling your business as well as you're supposed to?'

'you think we need babysitters?there have been murders before in Haven as there are in every state and nobody has interfered before so why now and don't give me another company line'

'It seems you have overestimated our involvement here Nathan,you know all those movies are exaggerated,we're not fighting terrorist plots or protecting the president everyday sometimes its just a simple homicide,now if you'll excuse me I have to go call my wife and tell her I may have to stay a little longer here too conclude this investigation'

Nathan nearly choked on how clichéd Hanson sounded if the mission impossible music was playing in the background it would have been complete.

There was an undercurrent to Hanson,he wasn't just investigating the murder if he was asking questions about if he did do anything within the next 24 hours he would know.

His truck pulled up to the curb on the opposite side of the road to where Hanson's sleek Chevrolet was parked.

'thank you for helping me out with this Audrey I really thought you might have plans…..or other…

'or other what Nathan?a date…yeah I did have a date actually but I cancelled because I guess this was more important'

Nathan turned his head slowly to face Audrey before he whispered:

'is he someone I know?'

'oh you could say that,he's white,classic gentleman,fair haired,tan'

'um hmm nice guy'

'Nathan do I detect a hint of jealousy?'

'what?no why would I be jealous'

But the blush said it all as well as the insincere tone Nathan used when he said 'nice'.

'yes I think you'd like Humphrey Bogart,if only he were still alive I could introduce you two'

Nathan gave Audrey a clueless and searching look

She giggled at his expression and explained:

'I was going to an old movie at the drive in,he was my mother's favourite'

But before he could ask any further there was movement as they both watched Hanson get out of his car and meet someone coming in his direction in a trench coat,Nathan wondered if this was all some sort of movie.

When the man in the trench coat turned around to face them they couldn't believe who it was,it was like looking at a ghost,but for Audrey it was more of a reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Big yellow star to all you guys that guessed the trench coat stranger,you can thank the x files as my inspiration for that,as a type of deep throat figure!**

Nathan had to hold Audrey's arm to keep her from bolting from the car to meet the familiar stranger who seemed so much more a welcome apperance rather than an unwanted guest to Audrey,Nathan observed.

The conversation between the two men seemed intense from their viewpoint in the car.

Chief Agent Howard wore a darkened expression that Audrey recalled from the time he was questioning her on her work in Haven,the last time she saw him in fact.

She smiled at the memory,she had always likened Agent Howard to a grumpy father type his own way she had always suspected he had brought her to Haven knowing her fate,it seemed too far fetched that she was sent on a local murder investigation when there was a whole caseload for the FBI to deal with at the time.

She couldn't help but feel a maternal admiration towards the man after all he had mentored her or so she thought,she still dint completely know whether she was the ghost of Lucy or not.

She had convinced herself to avoid the pain of abandonement that Agent Howard could be staying away to protect her,maybe he was a part of the whole thing.

When Hanson turned around they both noticed his flushed face as if he were embarrassed, agent Howard seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

'Audrey we have to go now it will look suspicious if we stay'

Perhaps all the CIA business had made him paranoid but in the time that they were there cars had come and gone and the sidewalk remained empty of cars for the most part.

'ok' was all she responded and rested her head against the window as they drove off.

As Nathan pulled up outside the Grey Gull he touched Audreys hand with the slightest pressure and promised

'we will take him in for questioning tomorrow,I don't care what it takes,I will get him on something.I want you to get some answers Audrey'

She didn't smile but she did squeeze his hand in appreciation as she got out of the truck.

The next day Nathan couldn't concentrate on the paper work for the latest case as he kept glancing at Audrey who sat withdrawn at her desk.

He was just about to grab his badge from his desk and pay Jeff Hanson a visit when he noticed the Devil himself coming around the corner.

Nathan met him in the hallway

'Nathan I…well I came to day goodbye'

that's when Nathan saw the suitcase by Hanson's side

'ha…admitting defeat are we or are you just being relieved of your babysitting duties'

'don't worry Nathan there will be no other spooks coming your way believe me we have been assured you handle your business efficiently enough,Ill be returning to DC today'

Audrey listened to all of this in quiet solitude.

'but I wasn't deceiving you about meeting you and the pleasure it was to see my baby brother all grown up and the Chief of Police'

Nathan didn't expect himself to do it but he put his hand out in a handshake and added

'tell your wife I said hello'

'will do brother and take care' to Audrey he added 'bye Audrey it really was nice meeting you all things considered'

She nodded in response and as she met Nathans eyes they both met the same realisation.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this Is it guys the last chapter,hope it clarifies everything for ye!Nathan's brother is gone but I hope I didn't make him out to be a really bad guy he was simply misunderstood and protecting his !**

'I never shared this with you before Nathan but I have a theory'

'let me guess,that agent Howard is connected to all of this?'

'yes and that maybe he is some sort of protection mechanism that moves into place whenever he feels the Troubles are threatened'

They both looked down at the grave of Chief Wuornos a simple granite stone,incomparable to the significance of the man himself to the town of Haven.

'well there have been no other agents sent here besides me to investigate'

But Nathan had his own suspicions

'I still think Haven itself was under investigation'

'so you kept your promise to your father and protected the town,you should be proud of that Nathan'

'and you should trust your instincts Audrey…agent Howard is a good man…when you meet him next time tell him thank you for me'

They knew each other so well,that Nathan noticed Audrey was upset with Agent Howard for not reaching out to her.

They didn't see the man himself walk around the edge of the graveyard careful not to step into the shafts of light on the wore a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

When Audrey returned to her apartment in the Gull she noticed a note wedged in a door rail.

When she saw the handwriting first she smiled a genuine smile,it read short and simple:

'it was nice to see you again'

This gave her a jolt of happiness

'always trust your instincts Audrey they have never proved you wrong before,great people are beginning to watch Haven but I will always be here to help'

On reading this Audrey managed to quash another question of hers,she was convinced that that night that agent Howard wouldn't have let himself been easily seen and now she knew for sure.

The note ended with 'I sent them the best agent'…..


End file.
